


Middles

by Chasyn



Series: One Hundred [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: And wants to work on the island, Because I can't write something where Echo isn't wiggly, Echo's wiggly, M/M, Middles, Owen's not happy, Zach's 19 now, Zara and Zach are buddies, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: He'd turned 19 that year. He was legal now. He'd graduated high school. And he'd been waiting for this moment for 4 long years. Owen couldn't tell him no anymore. The man couldn't say he was too young now or deny that they were mates. He couldn't say that the whole thing was a myth or that fate was an asshole or any of the other awful things he'd said over the years. Because Zach was an adult. And he was old enough to make his own decisions.





	Middles

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally weird writing it out of order. XD But it really is a challenge.

He'd turned 19 that year. He was legal now. He'd graduated high school. And he'd been waiting for this moment for 4 long years. Owen couldn't tell him no anymore. The man couldn't say he was too young now or deny that they were mates. He couldn't say that the whole thing was a myth or that fate was an asshole or any of the other awful things he'd said over the years. Because Zach was an adult. And he was old enough to make his own decisions. And the moment he graduated, he'd called his aunt.

"I'm so sorry I missed your graduation, sweetie." She said over the line. "But I couldn't leave. We had a bit of an emergency with..."

"It's fine." Zach interrupted her quickly. He really didn't care why she missed it. He really didn't care that she did. "Really. It's cool."

"Oh good." She sounded relieved. "Did you get my card?"

Zach smiled. "Yes. Thank Zara for me."

She laughed over the line. "I will."

"I was calling to ask a huge favor."

"What?"

"I have no plans for the summer and I was wondering if you guys had like... jobs or... something I can do...on the island..." He rolled his eyes at himself. That sounded so awkward.

"You want to work here?"

"Yes." He said quickly. "I uh... always loved visiting. It was my favorite place to go..."

"Really?" Claire asked over the line, sounding surprised. "I always thought you were bored here."

"Oh no!" Zach said, shaking his head. "I uh... loved it. All the time. Just... you know... sulky teenager shit... stuff."

She let out a laugh. "Alright. Yes. I'm sure we can work something out for you. I have to go now, I have a meeting. But let me check a few things and I'll give you a call back later."

Zach smiled. "Thanks aunt Claire." he hung up the phone.

Zach didn't get a call back that day. Or the next. It took four days for her to call him back. And it was to say she'd made the arrangements and he was leaving the next day. Zach's eyes widened. "Now?"

"You said you wanted a job."

"Well... yeah..." He said slowly. "But I haven't even told my parents yet..."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The conversation with his parents went a lot better than he thought it would. Probably because they were in the middle of a heated divorce. Him being gone for the summer almost seemed like a relief for them. Gray was off to some genius science camp in a few days and then coming to the island after. He'd be gone most of the summer, too. Plenty of time for their parents to continue trying to kill each other in peace.

He stepped off the ferry onto the docks and walked towards Zara. He smiled and waved at her.

"Your aunt's in a meeting." She said, looking up from her phone.

Zach shrugged. "Wouldn't expect anything else."

Zara tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Not the best habit..."

Zach smiled. "It's tradition."

Zara nodded. "She asked me to get you settled and she'll meet you for lunch to discuss some potential opportunities."

Zach nodded slowly. He already had a place in mind he wanted to work at. He loaded his stuff into Zara's car and a half hour later she was sitting on the couch in the tiny employee housing apartment, her phone pressed to her ear. Zach glanced around the small place. The hotel rooms were bigger. But that was fine. He wasn't here to sit around at home, watching TV and eating pizza. He had a job to do. A much different job than everyone thought.

"Alright." Zara said, standing up. "I'll tell him... alright. You too, bye." She hung up her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. "Claire has another meeting. She can't make lunch. But she promised she can make dinner. We had plans but..." Zara breathed out and shrugged. "At least I know she's free. No meetings." She said with a smile.

Zach shook his head quickly. "I don't want to get in your way..."

Zara shook her head. "It's alright." She stepped closer to him. "She's really excited you're here." She said, her voice softer.

Zach smiled. "Really?"

Zara nodded. "Now, I've got a few errands to run. You've been here before, you'll be alright on your own?"

Zach rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good. Any problems, you can call me."

Zach nodded again. "I will."

"You'll have to stop by HR at some point to fill out paperwork." She held up her phone. "I'll talk to Claire and see if she wants to handle that or wants me to before tonight."

Zach nodded again.

"Alright. Any last questions?"

Zach shook his head quickly. Then turned slightly. "So... it's a normal workday... everyone's where they should be?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

Zara piqued her eyebrows and stared at him a moment. "Zach..." She said his name in a warning tone. "We've talked about this before."

Zach blushed slightly and looked at the ground. "I'm an adult now." He said softly. "It's different than four years ago."

She breathed out and shook her head. "Zach, sweetie, I've watched you crush on Owen for the past few years..."

"Not a crush!" Zach countered quickly. "He's my soul mate!"

She reached out and touched his shoulder gently, like she was trying to placate him. "I know you think so..."

"I know so, Zara." Zach said, brushing her off. "I swear. He's in my head, all the time. I feel him."

She let out another sigh and shook her head.

Zach smiled. "Still don't believe me, huh?"

"It's just..." She paused for a moment and then looked back at him. "It's a big age difference."

Zach shrugged. "Don't care."

"It doesn't feel... weird or wrong or something?" She pressed.

Zach shook his head. "Never."

She didn't look convinced. She never did. She'd tried to talk him out of it several times over the years.

Zach crossed his arms and changed the subject slightly. "Yours ever feel wrong?"

Zara looked away for a moment. "Not... wrong. Just unexpected."

Zach smiled. "When is destiny ever expected?"

Zara turned back to him. She shook her head and pulled out her phone. "Lowery." She said into it as she turned and stepped across the room. "Is Mr. Grady at the raptor paddock?" She asked. "He is?" She turned and glanced back at Zach. "Thank you, Lowery." She hung up the phone. "Yes, he's at the raptor paddock." She said.

Zach breathed out slowly and smiled. "Thank you."

She shook her head as she stepped towards the door. "I still think you're crazy."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zach hurried to the raptor paddock as quickly as he could. He practically ran there. He couldn't contain his excitement. He pulled up as it came into view. He paused for a moment, trying to catch him breath. Then straightened back up and walked inside, more slowly this time.

"Zach!"

Zach turned as the man came towards him. He smiled and waved. "Hey Barry."

"A bit early in the season for your visit." He glanced around. "Your brother here?"

Zach shook his head. "Not yet. He will be in a few weeks. I'm here to stay."

Barry's eyes widened a bit. "Stay?"

Zach nodded his head. "Yep. For the summer, at least."

Barry nodded slowly. Then turned and glanced back towards the building. "Owen know yet?"

"No." Zach said, shaking his head.

Barry let out a laugh. "Well he's in his office, for once." He walked past Zach, clapping him on the shoulder as he went. "Good luck, kid."

"Not a kid." Zach mumbled. "But thanks." He waited until Barry let him alone. Then he turned and said a quick hello to Echo. She was standing at the fence, wiggling excitedly and clearly wanting to play. He smiled and shook his head. "Not now, but maybe later, alright?" She bobbed her head and Zach turned towards the office. He knocked on the door gently.

"Yeah, come in." Owen's voice called out.

Zach smiled and turned the doorknob. He opened the door and slipped in quickly, closing it behind him.

Owen was sitting at his desk with pen in hand, staring at a large pile of papers. The moment the door open, he stopped. He dropped the pen. He looked up slowly. "What're you doing here?"

Zach stepped forward, moving towards the desk slowly. He stopped just in front of it and leaned forward slightly, placing his hands on it.

Owen leaned back in his chair. "Zach..."

Zach smiled. "I love it when you say my name."

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. He pushed away from the desk and sat up. "I don't have time for this."

Zach smiled again. "Maybe... I could help you..." He offered slowly.

Owen shook his head. "No, leave. You shouldn't have come, kid."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore! I'm an adult!"

"I don't care." Owen shook his head again. "This isn't happening."

"Owen!" Zach started to step towards him.

Owen held up his hands and shook his head. "That's Mr. Grady to you!"

"No!" Zach snapped. "You don't understand! Since the moment you looked at me, I haven't been able to stop! You're always in here!" Zach said, touching the side of his head. "Always! No matter what I'm doing or who I'm with, you're in my head!"

"Zach..."

"I've tried dating people..." Zach continued on. "But when I'm with them, it's blatantly obvious that they aren't you and it turns out bad. You just... you're everything to me and without you, I feel this immense hole."

Owen was looking at the floor, his arms crossed and his jaw clenched.

Zach shook his head. "Do you not feel anything? At all?"

Owen flinched slightly and took a step back.

"Owen!" Zach threw up his arms. "Just fucking answer me!"

"I block you out." Owen admitted softly.

Zach's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Owen blocked him out? Just like that? So easily and casually, Owen could just block him out. Zach felt his chest tighten. It physically hurt him to hear Owen say that. He turned away, his eyes on the door.

"I have to." Owen continued on, his voice barely a whisper. "Or I... I feel it, too. I can't function."

"You... you block me out?" Zach asked, glancing back.

Owen nodded his head.

Zach looked away again. "It's so easy to just shut me out? Like I don't mean anything?"

Owen sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "Zach, look..."

"No..." Zach shook his head and stepped away. "I get it." He said, gritting his teeth.. "I get it now. I just thought you needed time. But I guess... this is... all one sided."

"Zach..."

Zach shook his head again and stepped towards the door. "I guess I'll see you around, Mr. Grady."

Owen watched him go. He watched until Zach was gone from sight. Owen blinked and dropped his gaze to the ground. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists. "Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out completely opposite of what it was supposed to be. XD Middles was gonna be about them starting dating for the first time. 8D And instead... IT TURNED INTO A FIGHT! So... HAVE A FIGHT! 8D


End file.
